


Dry mouth, taste of blood

by scarfy36



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, ep 1x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarfy36/pseuds/scarfy36
Summary: Missing scene from 1x06 between what happened in the tool shed and Michael in his car.





	Dry mouth, taste of blood

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Demons by Frank Turner

The hammer comes down three times before Michael can feel anything other than white-hot pain. He forces himself to breathe and focuses on the arc of Jesse Manes’ arm as it swings again. At the top of the arc Michael uses just enough of his telekinesis to make the hammer slip from Manes’ hand. He hears it clatter to the ground and Manes releases the grip on his forearm. 

He falls to his knees, cradling his bleeding hand to his chest but he doesn’t take his eyes off Manes. Despite his pain, he won’t let Manes touch Alex again.

The words are fuzzy to Michael’s brain but he can hear Manes shouting at Alex. When he’s finally finished with Alex, Manes steps past Michael without a second glance and slams the door of the tool shed behind him.

The moment he’s gone Alex drops to his knees beside Michael, sobbing and reaching for his hand.

“I’m so sorry,” Alex sobs. Michael is confused, how could Alex possibly think this was his fault?

He tries to find the energy to speak but all that comes out is a soft groan. Alex stands and Michael watches him search the shelves before returning with a small first aid kit. What he really needs is the paint thinner that’s sitting on the workbench, but he could never explain that without putting Max and Isobel in danger.

“I’m sorry,” Alex repeats, fumbling through the kit to find a bandage.

“Not your fault,” Michael manages. “Your Dad is not you.”

Alex encourages Michael to lay his hand flat so he can bandage it. Neither of them acknowledge the fact that Michael is going to have permanent damage. Michael’s whole body tenses when Alex touches his hand. Even the gentlest touch with the bandage is agony. 

“I- Michael, I’m,” Alex stutters once he’s finished wrapping Michael’s hand. 

“Thanks,” Michael says. He slowly stands, his good hand on the bench beside him for balance. He looks over to the couch where just moments ago they had been so happy. He stifles a sob and picks up his shirt to finish getting dressed. Alex is there to help him get his hand through the sleeves of his shirt and jack, and to tie his shoes. He slings his backpack over his should and makes to roll up his sleeping bag before he realises he’s in no state to carry it. He wants to leave it behind but he doesn’t have many material possessions. If he leaves anything there in the shed, there’s a chance Manes will destroy it before he has to the chance to come back. 

“I’ll pack it up later and get it to you before tonight,” Alex says, picking up on his hesitation. When Michael fumbles in his pants pocket for the keys to his truck Alex looks surprised. “Are you- you can’t drive like this.”

“I’ll be fine,” he assures him. “I need to get out of here before he comes back. So do you.”

“Okay,” Alex nods. He holds the door to the shed open for Michael and watches as he climbs into his truck and drives away.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr, I'm roswaliens


End file.
